As the development of TFT-LCD technology, a liquid crystal product has been developed toward two directions simultaneously, a smaller size and a larger size, to satisfy different market requirement, and meanwhile it has brought many problems and challenges for these two directions. One of which is how to implement a maximized occupy ratio of display screen in a display apparatus, thereby achieving a more compact volume design of the display apparatus and a larger displaying area. To achieve this object, a bezel of the display can be made smaller, thus increasing displays with a narrow bezel and an ultra-narrow bezel design are appearing. Minimizing the bezel which achieves a maximized screen occupy ratio is one of development trends for the current display.
However, there is always the existence of the bezel when displaying no matter how narrow the bezel is. Especially at the time of splicing the display devices, the existence of the bezel of respective displays each with a single screen will lead to seams existence in a spliced big screen, thus incurring the segmentation feeling of the whole image and having a strong impact on the overall effect of the image. Therefore, it has a great important meaning for both the implementation of a single screen displaying without the bezel and the production of non-seam big screen display device if the display's bezel can be totally removed though technology means.